Shared Moonlight
by xFalconzzx
Summary: My very first fan fiction! A oneshot featuring Tatsumi and Akame. Set after episode 22 of the anime. AU? Yeah :)


**Sup readers! This is my first fanfic that I wanted to write about because I ship Akame and Tatsumi so damn hard! A simple oneshot set after episode 22 of the anime after Akame killed her sister (poor Kurome T.T). I do not own Akame ga Kill or the characters featured. If I did, Tatsumi wouldn't have died and Akame and him would live happily ever after! I consider myself to be a bad writer, but I want to make enjoyable stories for you guys to read. So, reviews and tips are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

It was the middle of the night. The shimmering moon shined through the windows of the Night Raid HQ. The only habitants of the building were all sleeping. Supposedly. Akame had trouble falling into her slumber. She sat up in her bed, and recalled the events of tonight. Mostly, she thought of the battle between her and Kurome. The way her life was taken by the hands of her sister. The way Murasame glowed, signifying that it had taken yet another life. It pained her that things turned out the way they did between them. Then she thought of Tatsumi.

Tatsumi. His unexpected appearance even though she told him not to come .The way he held her as she cried in his arms. At that moment, something sparked inside of her. Akame felt like she wanted to stay in his arms forever. She wanted to keep pouring out her despair and misery. The things she's had to bear up to this point in her life. She couldn't let it out before because there was no one before to help her. Now there was. And she felt something for the person that was there. Was it... love? Akame fell in love with Tatsumi? She blushed at the thought.

Akame got out of her bed and headed towards the kitchen. Some meat would help to clear her mind off of her recent thoughts. When she arrived at the kitchen, there was a figure there. Akame saw it was Tatsumi, standing at the window as the light shone on his features: His brown hair, his green eyes, his young, but muscular body tone. He looked deep in thought, as he hadn't noticed Akame's presence. For the first time, Akame blushed when she saw him. It was also the first time she had a new thought about him. _He looks handsome._ Akame erased the thought quickly, and walked into the kitchen.

Tatsumi now felt a presence getting closer, so he turned his head only to find it was Akame. He smiled at her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No." Akame answered in her monotonous voice. "I've been thinking a lot of things lately."

"Ah. Me too."

"Oh?" Akame wondered. "Like what?"

He blushed at her question. "Ah- well...um..." He stuttered. Because he was thinking about her as well. He tried to think of a reason.

"Oh, you know. Tomorrow's battle."

"I see."

There was now an awkward silence between the two. They were in an uncomfortable atmosphere. Wanting to break it, Akame started to talk again.

"Ne. Tatsumi."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"Um, your welcome, but I'm not sure what I did."

"For coming tonight."

Tatsumi blushed, but quickly fixed his composure. "Of course, Akame. I wanted to make sure you came back safely."

Akame smiled at his words. No one else had done the things this man in front of her did. It was now clear to her that what she felt for him was love.

"You know.." Akame started. "When you held me in your arms, I felt relieved that you did. You're the only person I know that has ever done anything like that for me. So, thank you. For knowing what I've been through, and being there for me."

Suddenly, Tatsumi approached and hugged her. Akame blushed at his actions and couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"T-Tatsumi?"

Then he let her go, his hands gripping her slim shoulders.

"I did that to let you know. I'll always be there for you Akame. Because you're always there for me." Tatsumi smiled.

Akame began to tear up, her vision becoming blurry.

"Tatsumi..."

She pulled him into another embrace. Tears ran down her cheeks, as Tatsumi's words mended her heart. If the Revolution was to succeed, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the brown-haired assassin. Her goals were clear, and she had no regrets.

Tatsumi shocked at first, recomposed and returned the embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist. He took in her scent. It was intoxicating, and he didn't want to break the embrace anytime soon. Unfortunately, Akame did break the embrace, but came to stare into his green orbs. Then much to Tatsumi's surprise, she boldly did something that was completely unexpected to him.

Akame had sealed the distance between their lips. Tatsumi's eyes widened, and his mind was having difficulty processing what was happening. The girl he came to love was kissing him. He couldn't believe it. Of course he had kissed Mine in her dying moments, but it was the same events that attracted Akame to him that also attracted him to her. Now understanding what was happening, Tatsumi began to kiss Akame back with all of his feelings. He wanted to let her know he loved her, just as she wanted him to know she loved him.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but for the newly found couple, it lasted for an eternity. They looked into each others' eyes as their foreheads touched, their gazes filled the other with love and compassion.

"Tatsumi..." Akame began. "I love you."

"I love you too Akame." Tatsumi replied. "I guess we're gonna have to tell Leone and Boss about us."

Akame chuckled. "Mm. But that can wait... For now, will you sleep with me?"

Tatsumi smiled at her loving words. "You already know the answer."

Thus begins a couple's first shared moonlight.

* * *

**I apologize if it seems rushed, but I was working on this really late at night, so I was really really tired. I can go definitely go back and edit some parts if you guys see any room for improvement. As always, thank you guys for reading my very first ****fanfic! I'm out!**


End file.
